


Little Sanni with Mommy Zoro

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Little Sanji, Little Space, M/M, zoro is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: Zoro takes care of Sanji when he is in little space.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Little Sanni with Mommy Zoro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherry1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry1/gifts).



> This is a request from Cherry1! Hope you like it!

Zoro heard faint crying coming from his side. He looked over and saw Sanji sniffling. He looked at the blonde worried and wrapped his arms around him.

‘’Sanji, what happened?’’ he cooed softly. Sanji looked up at him with tears still in the corner of his eyes.

‘’I’m s-s-sorry... Mommy. Sanji’s been bad! Please don’t punish Sanji!’’ The cook seemed to get hysterical with each word but one gentle kiss to his forehead by Zoro calmed him down a little.

‘’Shh..Shh..little one. I want you to tell Mommy what exactly happened. Is that okay, sweetie?’’ Zoro spoke softly. Sanji nodded while breathing in deeply. After a few moments, he looked up at Zoro.

‘’Sanji… wetted... himself...’’ he mumbled but Zoro was able to pick it up. He shook his head fondly at the baby. He gently carried Sanji to the bathroom and cleaned him. Zoro walked to the bathroom cupboard where they kept the diapers if Sanji ever became like this. He wrapped the diaper on Sanji and tickled his tummy to make him laugh. Sanji giggled at the affection.

Zoro looked at the clock, when he walked out with Sanji still clinging to him. It was 10:00 in the morning. He might as well make breakfast for himself and Sanji. He set Sanji on the baby chair and asked him,

‘’Baby, how old are you?’’ Sanji pursued his lips. Sometimes when asked this question, Sanji gets a hint of clarity to answer.

‘’Mommy… I am eight years old!’’ He grinned at Zoro, proudly. Zoro patted his head and said,

‘’Very good Sanni. Mommy is proud of you.’’ Sanji calls him Mommy because the only proper relationship he had was with his mother and not his father or brothers. He felt safer when he was with his ‘Mommy’ only.

Zoro sighed, sadly as he remembered why Sanji becomes like this. Sanji didn’t have a proper relationship with his family and was abused from when he was young. When he was feeling stressed or had nightmares he would go into little space. Zoro promised Sanji and himself that he would take good care of Sanji when he was like this.

He had assured Sanji repeatedly that it was not a hassle and he did this because he loved the cook so much.

He made some pancakes and placed a stack of them in front of Sanji with a lot of chocolate syrup. Sanji loves pancakes so much when he was little.

‘His mother used to like pancakes a lot too.’ Zoro thought looking at Sanji eat them happily, while spreading the syrup on his face. He chuckled and wiped the syrup from his face with a wet towel. Sanji grinned at him and Zoro returned it with a small smile.

After breakfast, Zoro took Sanji to bathe him. He filled the tub with lukewarm water and squatted in front of Sanji.

‘’So, what bath bomb do you want today Sanni?’’ Sora, Sanji’s mother used to call him Sanni, so Zoro also calls him that. Little Sanji took a thinking pose and seriously regarded the three bath bombs in front of him. Zoro had to stop himself from laughing at him.

‘’The purple one! Can we have rubber duckies too?!’’ At Zoro’s nod, Sanji ran to get his duckies. Zoro gave him the purple bath bomb to ‘do the honors.’ Sanji grinned at him and dramatically dropped the bath bomb.

The water turned purple and was filled with bubbles and rubber duckies. Sanji jumped into it and Zoro washed him while he was playing. After he was cleaned up, Zoro dried him and put him in his favorite yellow fox onesie.

Zoro carried Sanji to their playroom and placed Sanji there.

‘’Now, little fox, Mommy is going to take a bath. Can Sanni play here for 10 minutes?’’ Sanji nodded wildly. Zoro kissed him on the forehead again and went to take a quick shower.

Zoro returned after ten minutes with a loose blue hoodie and shorts. Sanji was playing silently with his stuffed toys. Zoro came behind him and lifted him up in the air. Sanji yelped but immediately giggled.

‘’Mommy! Airplane! Airplane!’’ Zoro obliged and they both ran in circles for a few more minutes. Both of them collapsed on the ground after a while, still giggling.

‘’Mommy… can you read Sanji a story?’’ The blonde asked him. Zoro nodded and picked up the book that Sanji liked the best. It was the ‘Red-Legged Zeff Adventures.’ Zoro read it to Sanji while sitting on the beanie. After almost an hour of reading this, Sanji yawned.

‘’Sanji… you have to eat something before your nap.’’ Zoro gently reminded him. Sanji whined but said,

‘’Mommy… milk…’’ Zoro nodded and quickly made a bottle with lukewarm milk. Sanji sucked from the baby bottle and Zoro burped him after he finished. He put Sanji to bed with his favorite Zeff blanket covering him. He laid down beside him and both of them slept for a few hours.

Zoro woke up to crying. He immediately looked and saw Sanji crying. He immediately gathered him in his arms and sat up. He rocked Sanji and cooed at him.

‘’What happened Sanni? Tell Mommy.’’ Sanji sniffled.

‘’Papa… he hurt Sanji and Mommy was crying and…and…’’ he couldn’t continue before bursting into another bout of tears. Zoro shushed him gently and placed kisses all over his face until Sanji started giggling.

‘’Mommy… stop…. It tickles….’’ Zoro grinned and hugged him tight.

‘’How about dinner little one?’’ Sanji nodded as his stomach growled.

Zoro made pasta and both of them ate it with Sanji chattering about Zeff’s adventures. Zoro nodded and occasionally spoke in between when Sanji got nervous.

After dinner, Zoro played with Sanji for a little while and then allowed Sanji to watch TV for an hour. The little chef liked to watch cooking shows a lot so he watched them for an hour (and an extra 15 minutes using the power of puppy eyes on Zoro.)

With that done, Zoro helped Sanji pee for the third time that day. After brushing Sanji’s teeth and ‘make them all sparkly like a prince!’, the greenhead tucked him into bed. Sanji clung to him when he also got in.

‘’Sanji loves Mommy so much...’’ Sanji whispered to Zoro. Zoro blushed a little and gently kissed Sanji’s forehead again and nuzzled their noses together.

‘’Mommy loves Sanji too.’’ Zoro saw Sanji smile and both of them fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces.


End file.
